Happy Birthday
by suallenparker
Summary: Kathryn nearly forgets Chakotay s bithday... Good, that she has Tom, to remind her. xD First story out of my 'Not a single day'-one-shot-series and just some short, silly fluff


Hi there!

This is the first story in this new one-shot-series of mine and at least 9 more will follow. All are about Kathryn and Chakotay and named after a song, wherefrom I will use a quote to set the story of(don´t know, if I said this right... but hope you´ll get the meaning ;p). You may know this principle from my other one-shot-series 'Get what you need' written for House MD... As I did it there, I will let you choose, which story I should write next at the end of every story (Of course I´ll write every story, it just helps me to deside in which order. LOL) So, and now I wish you much fun reading this first little piece of J/C-fluff!

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Disclaimer: All not mine. But as soon as I get rich, I´ll buy it. And a birthday-cake for Gretchen Janeway.

Spoiler: None

Raiting: T

Summary: Kathryn forgets Chakotays birthday and tries to make it up to him now...

Feedback: I beg you!

* * *

_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you._

Late at day Kathryn sat behind her desk in her ready-room and read the weekly reports of her officers. From time to time she nipped from her obligatory tenth cup of coffee on this day. In front of her someone cleared his throat.

"What?" Kathryn asked impatiently without even looking up.

"Captain, do you know which day we have today?" a familiar voice asked.

Now Kathryn gazed at the person before her. Tom Paris stood in front of her desk and grinned wickedly. Annoyed, she frowned. "Please tell me, you didn´t interrupt me only to ask which day we have, Tom."

"Of course not, Captain." Tom made an innocent face. "I´m here, cause I´m a good employer... Just like Chakotay." he winked at her. "And that especially today!" he winked at her once more.

"What should that mean, Tom?- Wanna tell me something specific?" unnerved she arched a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "Captain, please work with me on this..."

"Tom..." Kathryn warned and drummed at the table with her finger-nails.

Dramatically eye-rolling again. "Chakotay... This day... Does that ring a bell?- Or do I have say the word?"

"Which word?"

"Birthday."

"Oh, damn." Kathryn got pale.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kathryn stood before Chakotays door and ringed the chime nervously. How could she just forget his birthday? Annoyed from her mistake, she shook her head. At the same time Chakotay opened the door. He wore dark-brown trousers and a light shirt. Slightly irritated he watched her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

_'Embarrassing!- Why are you always do thinks like that, Kathryn?'_ She felt herself blushing. "No... I mean, yes..." she uttered helplessly. "...everything´s just fine."

Chakotay frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." she smiled ashamed. 'At least, he´s not mad bout me...' "I´m just a little speechless..."

"Honestly?" interested he gazed at her, leaned against his door relaxed and grinned, so his dimples showed up. "And to whom to you owe that stage of being?"

"To you!" Kathryn bit her tongue as she realized what she just had said. Chakotay grinned some more.

"I make you speechless?"

Kathryns face must look very familiar to a talaxian tomato right now. _'Pull yourself together:'_ she scolded herself in mind. _'You´re a Starfleet-Captain, dammit!'_

Chakotay leaned still against his door, smiled and waited for her reply.

"I..."

"Still speechless?"

"She pulled a face, smiled and nodded her head.

He laughed. "Wanna come in, Kathryn?"

Relief floated through her. "Would love to, Chakotay. Then I can apologize myself with making you some dinner..."

"Excuse me?" he repeated confused, while he walked into his living-room with her.

"Because I nearly forgot your birthday..." Kathryn answered and wanted to go to the replicator, but Chakotay grabbed her arm and hold her back.

"I don´t understand..."

_'Now he´s angry... Damn.'_ Kathryn turned around to face him. "Dinner is not much, I know... But I will make it up to you, Chakotay.- Make a wish, Chakotay.- Make a wish and I´ll fulfill your wish, promise." she illustrated.

"A kiss." he said so quietly, she barely heard him.

"Excuse me?" She should let the Doctor check her ears...

He cleared his throat. "A Kiss." his voice became more firmly. "I wish for a kiss, Kathryn. Only one. I know, it´s much to ask for, but I wanna kiss you so badly. I-"

She closed his lips with her mouth. Sighing he wined her Arms around her and pulled her close. After a while they separated to catch some air.

"That was... Wow!" Chakotay mentioned breathless. "I mean... I don´t know how to... Wow!"

"Speechless, birthday-child?" Kathryn smiled.

His expression got serious suddenly. "I must confess something, Kathryn..."

"What?" dreamily she drew the lines of his tattoo on his fore-head with her hand.

"Today is not my birthday, Kathryn... It´s the first day of april..."

"I´m gonna kill Tom!" she hissed. "And this time I mean it!"

He let go of her. "I´m sorry... Your offer was so generous, I couldn´t refu-"

Shaking her head she laid one finger on his lips to silence him. "I´m not mad at you, Chakotay" she explained gently. "I wanted to kiss you... I´m just angry at Tom for tricking me like this..."

"Tricking you?"

"Tricking." she nodded. "He told me that today is your birthday... But I don´t regret to kiss you. Not even for a second, understood?"

"Really?" he smiled in relief.

"No doubt..." she smiled too. "And now kiss me once more."

"Maybe you should give Tom a raise..." Chakotay suggested and kissed her again, before she was able to reply.

* * *

Hope, you enjoyed it... Please let me know, if you did... Have I told you lately that I love feedback? xD

And now it is voting-time:

**Fallin for you** (Skin)

_Kathryn dances with Chakotay..._

or

**Dirty little Secret** (Sarah McLachlan)

_Kathryn sits at the bedside of Chakotay, thinking bout him and herself and all the chances she´d been missing...  
_

So, which one should it be?


End file.
